The present invention relates to infrared communications links and, in particular, it concerns infrared communications links with attachment configurations and their applications in digitizer systems.
Many devices are now equipped with infrared interface ports, such as desktop computers, portable computers, printers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, personal communication services (PCS) handsets, and the like. Infrared communications work best when an infrared interface port of the transmitting device is aligned within 15xc2x0 (up, down, left or right) of an infrared interface port of the receiving device. As long as the infrared interface port is aligned within this 30xc2x0 cone, connectivity will occur at reasonable distances (typically up to 3 meters). In practice, it is difficult to align the devices within the allowable link angle and distance. The problem is magnified for relatively heavy infrared compatible desktop computers or printers with less mobility than portable computers since the infrared interface ports of the respective devices are fixed to the housings, and the optical axes of the infrared interface ports are normal to the surface of the housings. The problem is also magnified when trying to align infrared interface ports when the user is travelling or other circumstances where the devices may be in constant motion.
Of most relevance to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,117 to Kim, No. 5,343,319 to Moore, No. 5,668,654 to Benjamin et al. and No. 5,999,996 to Dunn. The above patents discuss creating a link to a first device having an infrared interface port using an external infrared interface port which is connected to a second device by a communications cable.
A shortcoming of the aforementioned systems is due to the external infrared interface port having to be held against the infrared interface port of the first device by the user in order to maintain the infrared communications link. This is especially impractical when the infrared interface port of the first device is not next to a flat surface or when the devices are frequently being moved around, such as when the user is working while travelling.
There is therefore a need for an infrared communications link in which the components can be more conveniently and effectively maintained in a desired alignment.
The present invention is an infrared communications link that includes an attachment configuration.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a communications link between a processing device having an infrared port and a second device, comprising: (a) an attachment configuration for attachment to a device; (b) an infrared interface, wherein the infrared interface is mechanically connected to the attachment configuration; and (c) a communications cable, wherein the communications cable is operationally connected to the infrared interface.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an infrared communications link comprising a processing device having an infrared port; and the communications link described above, wherein the attachment configuration is configured for attachment to the processing device and the infrared interface is maintained in optical alignment with the infrared port.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the attachment configuration is formed as a clip.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the attachment configuration is formed as a unitary flexible clip having at least two clamping surfaces.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the attachment configuration includes an upper clamping portion, a lower clamping portion and a biasing element; and the biasing element is mechanically connected to the upper clamping portion and the lower clamping portion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the communications cable includes an optical fiber.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the communications cable includes an electrically conducting wire.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is also provided an electrical plug configured for attachment to the second device, wherein the electrical plug is electrically connected to the communications cable.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the infrared interface includes a power source.
According to a further teaching of the present invention there is provided a method to link a first device having an infrared port to a second device comprising the steps of: (a) providing a communications cable having a first end terminating in an infrared interface; and (b) attaching the infrared interface to the first device to maintain the infrared interface in optical alignment with the infrared port.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the step of attaching is performed by using a clip.
According to a further aspect of the present invention: (a) the step of attaching is performed by using an attachment configuration that includes an upper clamping portion, a lower clamping portion and a biasing element; and (b) the biasing element is mechanically connected to the upper clamping portion and the lower clamping portion.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the communications cable includes an optical fiber.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the step of providing is performed by providing an electrically conducting communications cable having a first end terminating in an infrared interface and a second end terminating in an electrical plug; and further comprising the step of connecting the electrical plug to an electrical interface of the second device.
According to a further teaching of the present invention there is provided a method to prevent interference between infrared signals of different devices, the devices including: a processor input device having a first section and a second section, wherein the first section has a first infrared interface and an external infrared interface and the second section has a second infrared interface; and a processing device having an infrared port, the method for operating comprising the steps of: (a) sending first signals between the first infrared interface and the second infrared interface; and (b) sending second signals between the external infrared interface and the infrared port; wherein time multiplexing is established between the first signals and the second signals.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the second infrared interface is configured for transmitting only.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is also provided the steps of: (a) forming the second signals according to a system of data encoding; and (b) forming the first signals to be void of data content according to the system of data encoding.
According to a further aspect of the present invention there is also provided the step of forming the first signals so as to appear void of data content to the processing device.
According to a further aspect of the present: (a) the processor input device is a digitizer system; (b) the first section is a base unit of the digitizer system; (c) the second section is a moveable element with a stylus; and (d) the digitizer system records the movement of the stylus.
According to a further aspect of the present invention the stylus is configured to write on a substrate.